Yo se lo que te digo Rukia, esa perra es mala
by Yellowhappyamy-chan
Summary: todo paso por culpa de ese animal callejero ¿porque solo yo se que es una mala idea?. ichiruki, leve pero algo de eso habra por que "una cosa siempre lleva a la otra".
1. Chapter 1

**¿Escucharon ese chiste de la escritora que subía fic nuevos y casi nunca actualizaba los anteriores? hay dios, es que, no lo puedo evitar, se me viene todo de un momento a otro, perdón…. Pero… ¡prometo que cuando llegue a los 10, ya no subiré más hasta aventajar los pasados! Que por cierto, tengo dos re-editadas pendientes.**

**No pude poner un titulo más largo que este. Bueno si, pero quedaría incompleto y falto de sentido.**

**Este fic se lo dedico a mi madre, que recogía a cualquier perro callejero que pasara cerca de la casa, ahh a ratos tiene un corazón tan grande.**

**Irónicamente lo estoy dedicando a una persona que nunca lo va a leer (me consta 100%), pero igual va por ella.**

**Bleach no me pertenece, derechos reservados a Tite Kubo.**

**espero que les guste :)**

**Yo sé lo que te digo Rukia, esa perra es mala**

**Capitulo 1**

-¡¿porqué?!- exclama con infortunio aquel chico de singular cabello en pinchos, casi a punto de hacer una rabieta.

-solo es basura Ichigo, nada mas júntala y ya- dice con calma su morena compañera de al lado, restándole importancia.

-no lo digan como si no importara, es la 15 vez que ocurre en la semana, no sé qué o quién es el responsable de esto, pero juro que cuando lo atrape no va a vivir para contarlo- deja su mochila a un lado y directamente comienza a meter, con la mano desnuda, pedazos de comida podrida y desechos médicos, mientras Rukia solo se limitaba a mirar con desagrado, los dos venían cansados de la escuela y el sol estaba calentándoles la cabeza indiscriminadamente.

-deberías de usar guantes Ichigo, o por lo menos una bolsa de plástico…- le aconseja la chica, después de haberse movido unos pasos para aprovechar la sombra de un árbol.

-¡al diablo con eso!, estoy muy cansado como para ir, meterme a mi casa, saludar al desquiciado de mi padre, buscarlos, bajar, recoger esta porquería y volver a meterme, eso enana, solo se hace una vez al día- termina de echar los últimos montones al todavía acostado bote de aluminio.

- lo decía porque tenía una bolsa en mi mochila, pero si tu quieres hacerlo así…-

-de todas maneras ya termine, gracias por decirlo a tiempo- detona en sarcasmo y al parar el bote de golpe siente como algo se mueve de forma repentina.

-hay algo adentro Ichigo…- se acerca de manera curiosa a un lado del peli naranja, todavía en cuclillas.

-lo sé, hazte para atrás- la aleja con el brazo como si aquello representara un peligro- ahora...- toma un pedazo grueso de rama de arbol- en cuanto salga le aplasto la cabeza con este leño- dice elevándolo sobre el, unos segundos después cae estrepitosamente el contenedor, regando toda la basura de nuevo en la banqueta y con eso el trabajo del shinigami sustituto- ahora si es personal- aprieta mas el pedazo de madera contra la palma de sus muñecas para dar un golpe mas certero.

-Ichigo no…- exclama Rukia al ver salir una nariz negra y húmeda.

-ya casi…- tenia la adrenalina por los aires, solo era cuestión de esperar.

-basta ya…- saca un el hocico color miel, adornado con largos y negros bigotes.

-solo un poco mas- estaba fuera de sí, y recordaba todas aquellas veces que lo había interrumpido en medio del desenlace de su programa favorito o las numerosas veces que lo había sacado del baño, sin olvidar las frías tardes lluviosas o las desesperantes madrugadas oscuras – me las voy a cobrar todas- se muerde el labio inferior justo antes de recibir un inesperado golpe en la cabeza.

-¡¡¡te dije que ya!!!- grita la shinigami propinándole otro golpe y quitándole el leño de las manos- ¡no seas estúpido Ichigo, es solo un animal indefenso!- dice la morena casi al mismo tiempo en que empuja a su compañero de habitación – como puedes atreverte a pensar siquiera en matar a esta lindura- lo saca por completo del bote de basura- es…- le levanta la patita- una perita hermosa- la abraza con ternura y esta le da una lamida cariñosa en la cara, como si le estuviera agradeciendo.

-¡¿Qué diablos…?!- se queda atónito sin saber cómo responder, el se esperaba un mapache rabioso de 2 metros con ojos rojos y ocico espumoso, una rata mutante o un lobo con 3 días sin comer, no una perra gorda y de patas cortas.

-mira sus ojitos… creo que tiene hambre-le acaricia el pelaje y le pone la cabeza en dirección a él para que viera esos grandes y conmovedores ojos redondos.

-y yo creo que te volviste loca, ¿Cómo puedes decir que tiene hambre si tiene la panza a reventar?- exclama sacado de sus casillas, tenía una idea de cómo iba a parar todo esto, pero con solo pensarla se le revolvía el estomago.

-son paracitos imbécil, tu también los tendrías si estuvieras tragando un mes de la basura- le contesta enojada levantándose rápidamente del piso con el animal el brazos.

-ni lo pienses enana, eso no, no la vamos a adoptar, ni tu ni yo, así que déjala en el piso mientras llamo a la perrera para que en media hora se la lleven y todos felices hagamos nuestras vidas- trata de detenerla en lo que avanzaba el corto trayecto de la banqueta a su casa, pero como lo había previsto, la Kuchiki no entendió razones.

-¿tienes una idea de cómo los tratan ahí?- se para unos instantes para mirarlo a los ojos- no la voy a dejar sola, a su suerte Ichigo- deja de hablar y sigue caminando decidida hacia la casa Kurosaki.

-hey, de cuando acá andas protegiendo a los animales, nada mas la quieres porque esta igual de enana que tu, solamente por eso, pero una cosas te digo, ¡¡¡esa perra no se va a quedar en mi casa, no se va a quedar!!! , ¿Me entendiste? ¡NO!- patea su mochila cabreado mientras una vena sobresalta en su cuello.

(Unos ojos de cachorro y 5 minutos después)

-¡¡¡claro que se puede quedar!!!- dice de forma estridente el emocionado padre de Ichigo, mientras que al susodicho estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque nervioso.

-muchas gracias señor Kurosaki-san, ya sé que es callejera y no llevamos mucho de tratarla- habla por los dos Rukia, ya que a Ichigo lo enmudecía la ira- pero es muy dócil y cariñosa, se que se llevara muy bien con todos- formo una sonrisa y le hizo una seña al animal para que la siguiera a la cocina.

-no sé qué es lo que tenga que hacer, pero voy a sacar a esa perra más rápido que lo que tardo en meterse- dice entre dientes el chico, dispuesto a cumplir todas y cada una de las palabras de la ultima oración.

**¿Cortito?, si lo sé, alguien debería de demandarme, pero es un inicio, prometo que se pondrá mejor, dejen tomatazos, reviews, amenazas de muerte (hace mucho que no recibo una), sugerencias, aportes, no lo sé, lo que quieran, ustedes son los lectores, yo solo me dedico a escribir chorradas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vuelvo con la actualización de este fic, gracias por los comentarios, siempre bien recibidos, no les voy a platicar demasiado en la introducción, para no hacerla larga, aquí tiene la actualización:**

**Yo sé lo que te digo Rukia, esa perra es mala**

**Capitulo 2**

-¡¿Por qué dejaste que se quedara ese saco de pulgas?!- entra Ichigo al consultorio de su padre de forma repentina, casi exigiéndole una respuesta inmediata.

-¡¿no te enseñe a tocar la puerta?!- lo recibe Isshin con una patada que su hijo logra esquivar fácilmente para después devolverle el golpe.

-Yo te pregunte primero, y no, no me enseñaste, además tu eres el que siempre entra de esa manera- hace una pausa para que se levantara del pulido piso del consultorio.

-¡que buen golpe, justo como lo hubiera esperado de mi hijo!- se levanta sobándose la mejilla, hablando de esa forma escandalosa y alegre que lo caracterizaba tanto.

-¡te hice una maldita pregunta, te exijo que me respondas en este momento!-se desespera más rápido de lo común el fastidiado chico.

-¿acaso no le viste lo ojos? No tengo corazón para decirle no a eso- da un respiro alegre- además hace mucho que no teníamos una mascota, a tus hermanas les caerá muy bien, ¡ya hasta se hizo amiga de Karin!-

-le quería comer la mano…- dice ya cansado, sabiendo de antemano que nada que dijera cambiaria la respuesta de su demente padre- además nunca hemos tenido una maldita mascota-

-¿ya ves?, ¡hay que recuperar todo el tiempo perdido!- le da la espalda para recibir a un hombre viejo y arrugado que estaba a punto de entrar al consultorio-

- disculpe ¿me podría dar la hora?- pregunta al tratar de abrir la puerta con su temblorosa y venosa mano.

-pero por supuesto, pero antes le tengo que sacar radiografías para darle una segunda opinión mejor- lo toma del brazo y lo jala adentro.

-yo me largo de aquí- sale y azota la puerta- si de algo puedo estar seguro es que el viejo no me va a ayudar en nada- sale por el corredor frunciendo el ceño y llega a la sala- aunque no me sorprende mucho- se sienta el uno de los cómodos sillones-ahora tengo que intentar convencer a Karin y a yuzu, aunque no creo que sea demasiado difícil con una perra tan fea y sin chiste como ella…-por un segundo detiene su monologo interno al escuchar risas provenientes del jardín.

-jijiji…- se oye la tenue risa de yuzu y Rukia.

-¿pero qué…?- asoma su cabeza por la puerta de vidrio y ahí es cuando ve aquel espectáculo, sus dos hermanas y la shinigami que dormía en su armario estaban bañando a la regordeta perra, riendo y saltando como bobas alrededor de ella, mientras que eventualmente las seguía y les lambia la cara con ese ocico insalubre de comer basura por meses y meses enteros, incluso la abrazaban y levantaban con dificultad por el peso de esa bola de carne con pelos, llenándose ellas también de jabón anti pulgas marca industrial, estaban felices de la vida, incluso Karin reflejaba una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, aquello era sorprendente.

-¡lo que faltaba! Al diablo el plan b...- cierra con enojo las cortinas, ¿Qué era lo que tenía esa perra tan corriente para ganarse el corazón de todos?- se vuelve a sentar pensando en eso, pero esta vez con la intención de no levantarse en mucho tiempo.

-¡¡no, espera perrita, no te vayas!!- escucha un grito desde afuera, parecía que era la voz de yuzu.

-ja, ahí tienen a su mascota obediente y fiel- se burla Ichigo hablando para sí mismo hasta que la ve entrando por la puerta trasera, dejando sus huellas de lodo por todo el piso- ¡salte en este preciso instante!- la amenaza con el dedo para que le tuviera miedo y retrocediera, pero en lugar de eso, lo único que consigue es que se le lanzara a una pierna y lo comenzara a jalar de uno de los tubos del pantalón.

-hey, hey que haces,¡¡¡suéltame!!!- agita el pie frenéticamente para quitársela de encima, pero ella estaba muy bien aprensada a la tela, hasta llego a pensar que estaba poseida o algo asi.

-no, salte, no puedes entrar a la casa- escucha esta vez a Rukia, estaba impaciente de verla para decirle en su cara un "te lo dije ENANAAA" grande y extenso, pero caer al suelo lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, ese animal era más fuerte y violento de lo que aparentaba, pero ya no le iba a permitir aquella agresión, hizo su mano puño y justo cuando estaba a punto de realizar el ataque, tuvo que parar en seco al ver como en cuestión de segundos lo soltaba, caía sobre su mojada espalda, se abría de patas y comenzaba a emitir un sonido lastimoso…. Solo lo pudo entender cuando miro a Rukia, yuzu y Karin, paradas a unos cuantos metros de ahí, con los ojos completamnete abiertos, destilando agua y manchando mas la alfombra de lodo; los gritos no se hicieron esperar, pero él no los escuchaba, solo se dedicaba a mirar con odio a ese manipulador animal, Rukia lo comenzó a insultar, dudando como siempre de su capacidad mental, mientras la acogía en su regazo, yuzu se quedo parada ahí, en el mismo lugar, con miedo y todo empeoro cuando Karin se le unió a la enana, apenas llevaba unas cuantas horas ahí y ya lo había puesto en contra de su familia… ahora si… sacarla de la casa ya era personal.

**Finito del segundo, hasta ahí me alcanzo el café, hummp y todavía tengo tarea de química, estoy en maratón artístico por hacer una apuesta de subir todos los días… haber cuanto tiempo aguanto.**

**Como el servicio de luz aquí es pésimo, me despido antes de que se valla, adiosito.**


End file.
